Big Chill's Problem
by Sami-SDGForce
Summary: My 1-shot 4 "Ben 10: Alien Force;" no-th-n' 2 con-plax, jus' how "Save the Last Dance," woulda gone if a cert-n chibi-sphinx, who acts like a dog, from "Every Hero Needs A Sidekick," was 'dere. A bit AU, & sl-ght M-preg, OC./Toby's POV. Pair-n'-s n-side.


Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10: Alien Force, the show, the characters, etc; nor do I own some of the characters in this fanfic. But, I do own other characters that you'll find in this fanfic.

* * *

_**"Big Chill's Problem.**_ -

_**"Toby's P.O.V. on 'Save the Last Dance'."**_

* * *

_"I so love these bike rides."_ I barked from my basket, which was on my master's bicycle. I'm Tobias Lucky Tennyson - my master wanted to give a unique name - but it's easier just to call me Toby; & my master's named Benjamin Rudolph Tennyson, but he prefers Ben, (I call him 'Boss-Ben', but he doesn't really mind). _"This is sssssooooo cooooolllll!"_

_BEEP!_

The horn of a car screeched as some teenage boys nearly ran us over. "Hey! Stupid drivers!" he yelled at those two.

_"You tell 'em, Boss-Ben!"_ I happily snarled, but then their dirty-yellow car skidded next to another car & almost crashed into it. _"Oh, my?"_

"That's no joy ride." my master said to himself as he got out & preped the Omnitrix.

_"Boss-Ben, wait? You're still recovering..."_ I yowled as I tried to stop him, but I was too late!

* * *

"Big Chill!" he shouted as his form had already changed, from the green-eyed brunet I knew & loved, to the deep-blue & black Moth-man/phantom-crossbreed alien, & then flew off into the night. "Hurry up, sphinx."

_"...from the battle you have with Albedo."_ I knew then & there, something wasn't right! _"Waitaminute, since when do you call me 'sphinx'!"_

I followed them to a nearby bridge, where the car fell off of. "Wwwhhhoooaaa! Aaaaahhhhh!" the teenagers screamed as Big Chill jumped into the river below before the car fell in & made a ramp by frezing some of the water, that's one of his powers - he can freeze things, then flew _through_ the car, which he can do, since he also has the powers of a ghost. "Aah!" they screamed as Big Chill then grab their car, dragging on the bumper as it slowly came to a stop.

_Screech!_

_"Whoa! Way to go, sir!"_

* * *

"What is that thing?" the driver, a young boy that musta been about Kevin's age, (whom was a short haired brunet just like my master, had black, beady eyes like Kevin, & wore a green jacket over a yellow shirt, along with a pair of what I believed to be black pants, as wellas black shoes), said as he & his pal got out of the car.

"Who Cares! He saved our lives!" the other boy was a probably around my master's age, had black hair that was even shorter than his friend's hair, but he too, had those beady, black eyes, & wore a red jacket over a white shirt, along with a pair of brown pants, as well as a a pair of tennis-sneakers. "T-T-Thank you!" the boy said, which made me smile.

_'Aww! Why can't more boys be him?'_ I thought to myself. _'Decent & non-judgemental! Even Boss-Ben could learn from that!'_

Suddenly, Boss-Ben, I mean, Big Chill, started to chew & munch down on the car. I swear, I hadn't seen do anything like that, since he could become Upchuck! "Hey!" the driver shouted at him - big mistake! No one can mess with my master, especially since he got his Omnitrix back, & especially when he in 'hero-mode'. "What do you think you're..."

"_Roar!_"

_"Boss-Ben's gone mad?"_ I uttered to myself as I quivered with fright & buried my head underneath my two front paws like I was a pup & shook like a toy...(yuck)...chiluahua. If not for the fear of what just happened, I'd be so embarrassed, but I quickly got over when he took off, (once the driver-&-probably-owner of the car & his friend ran screaming into the night), since I just had to catch up with him. _"Heidi's gonna never let me live this if she get wind of tonight's happenings._" I freaked as I gave chase to my own master, the young human who had only save my life from 5 years before, but nursed the injuries I've received from that incident all those years ago, & made sure I had a home (as well) - this guy practically scooped me up all the way from rock bottom - it was one of those 'What's-This-World-Coming-To?' kinda momments, eh?. How was I to know that things weren't going to stop from there?

* * *

Early, the next day...

* * *

After a night of chasing, hunting & tracking Boss-Ben while he was Big Chill, I finally found him in Kevin's garage, brushing his teeth.

_"O.K., Boss-Ben's still here, no sight of Mr.-Crazy-Mothman-Gone-Alien, & everything's normal. Maybe I'm freaked out from the Albedo incident."_

Then he took out a metal shard from his mouth. "Where this come from?" he tapped it on the shrout of the sink.

_"Nnnnnnnooooooo?"_

"Toby, what's with you? WHY DO YOU BE SO LOUD? CAN YOU JUST PIPE DOWN & QUIT HOWLING SO LOUDLY?"

_"Yes, sir."_ I whimpered out.

"Oh, Toby?" he said, sobbing along with his words. "I'm so sorry?"

_"It's O.K.!"_

* * *

"Hey, Toby?" my master said as he suddenly put on a smile & sucked up his tears while he got out my ball & tossed it. "Go get the ball!" & we played fetch for a few minutes. "Atta boy!" he exclaimed as he began to rub my belly & coo at me & say those baby things he used to say to me when he was a kid.

_'Is it me, or, is my master having a mood swing! Oh, well! Who cares?'_

Then, Gwendolyn Paige Tennyson, a.k.a. Gwen, my master's twin cousin, walk in the garage & made her way up to Kevin, who was fine-tuning his car from under it, & dropped something next to him. "Hem." she chined, but he just ignored her & kept on working. "Hem!" she tried it again, only louder, & still, he ignored her & kept on working. She then made one of her magic-energy-ropes, lassoed his foot with one end, & pulled.

"Whoa!" he yelled as he was dragged out from under. "What?" he was confused when Gwen glared at him with an angry look on her face - until she pointed at what she dropped next to him. It was a invite card!

"Oh, look." she said as he opened the card. "They're having a formal dance at my school on Friday."

"What, you want me to take you to the dance?"

"Great! Pick me up at 7:00."

"What?" he said, but she already had left. "Wait?"

* * *

"I can not stress the inportance of flossing." my master said as he walked in front of Kevin, who was going after her all the while - & when I say 'going after her', I don't mean it in the romantical way.

"Uh-huh!"

"I found this in my teeth." Boss-Ben showed Ol' Kev-Kev the shard. "I think something might be going wrong with my powers."

_"I'm glad you finally noticed, sir?"_ I yipped as I then sniff something, I thought, was impossible to get on my master. _"Oh, dear? Oh, my?"_

"Uh-huh!" Kevin replied to what Boss-Ben had just informed him of. "What do you know about girls?"

"O.K., that has nothing to do with my problem." Ben said, while I slammed a paw to my face. "Why do you wanna know?"

"Gwen's school is having some dance."

"&- ?"

"I think she might expect me to take her."

* * *

"So take her?"

"But the dance is at Gwen's fancy prep-school, with a sit-down dinner, & everything." Kevin replied franticlly. "What if she expects me to waltz? What if I use the improper finger-fork?"

_'Man! It's oh so strange how one little invite can a guy as tough as Kevin into a basket case.'_ I thought to myself as he worried. _'& **"improper finger-fork"**? What's up with that!'_

"If she wants you to dance, you dance..."

"But I don't know- "

"...Also, there's no such thing as a finger-fork."

"See? If I was a preppy-guy, I'd know stuff like that."

_"HA HA HA!-Kevin Levin?-HA HA!-A Prep?-HA HA!-Somebody call a vet, I think I think I'm about to bust a gut!"_


End file.
